The Blue Eyed White Dragon Girl
by DikeyMoMoJeter
Summary: A rewrittence of Kisara's life in Egypt. Finally about to be continued again! xD! Being rewritten.


A/N: Well after a year (or two years I forgot), I have decided to continue this story, but first I what to rewrite everything, since it seemed to me as I made Kisara in the last story, extremely marysue-ish, so my goal in this story, is to make everyone have both good and evil in them. Thank you for your long wait. Plz review! –DikeyMoMoJeter (For all of you wondering, I got this screen name after my favorite teddy bear that I named when I was like 4 or 5)

**Chapter 1**

Simple words cannot describe the incredible hate she felt for him. Everything about him, from his black hair and his piercing, black, arrogant, cruel eyes that spoke of hate towards her, to his blue robe, something meant for royalty, but instead was on a despicable piece of trash as she thought.

Ever since she could remember him and his cruel black eyes, she had hated him. How can anyone not hate someone who owned you? Who made you do anything he wishes just by speaking them effortlessly?

Still, however, at times though, the ever-looming feeling of guilt would creep into her. 'Was she truly justified to hate him? For taking her in, in a particularly deadly famine, since her own "worthless" parents could not provide enough food for the family? For giving her food, when the entire country was starving? Sure, he had an abundant supply of it, and nothing in this world comes free, so she had to work for it, but he had agreed to take HER in, not another lucky girl? But, was he justified to treat his own niece so cruelly? After all, she was his niece. Weren't relatives put on this Earth to lift you up when your parents have failed? Also, isn't it shameful and sinful to hate one of the same blood as you? So why had their relationship gone so horribly wrong. Is it her fault? Or is his fault? And although she wouldn't dare disrespect her parents now or say anything about them, since they were gone, was it her parent's fault? It seemed like her uncle had quite the vendetta against her father. But why? Why did she have to go through this?' She could've pondered these questions for hours, and she would often find herself going through sleepless nights thinking about them, trying to some way sum up an answer in her head, but never would she get one.

This girl is Kisara. A girl of 17, who had pale skin, snow-white hair that reached it's silver tips near her waist, crystal blue eyes and was wearing her dirty rags. Overall, she was pretty for a slave, but definitely could not compare to the higher profile, royal women.

Today was evident that the many slaves her uncle owned, were not going to have an easy day, especially her. She was always picked on, not only for her abnormal features but also, the fact that her uncle had quite the vendetta against her father, and now her. Early this morning, he had arrived back home from his weekly gamble with the other rich merchants in their town. Unlike last time, a time in which he had won, this time he lost and was in a dark and sour mood. Like everyone in that kind of mood, he was unnecessarily mad and belligerent. If one of his slaves was hard at work, he would curse the heavens for giving him someone that worked, but had no real goal for life. If someone was instead resting, he would curse even harder, for giving him someone that only ate and took up space. And Kisara was definitely not an exception in his wrath.

"Stupid, you're as fast as a dead turtle," the uncle yelled furiously, "Maybe you need another whipping to make you go faster." He said.

Kisara at that moment was scrubbing as quickly as she can, not wanting to upset the man even further. Apparently, even that was too slow for her uncle.

"Did you hear me?!" he practically shouted.

"Yes sir" Kisara said.

"Then answer! Ra gave you ears and a mouth, even if you don't deserve it!" came the sharp reply.

Kisara was cut from her speedy scrubbing with a swift, hard kick to the stomach, instantly knocking the air out of her. Finally losing his temper, he let all the aggression he stored, whipping Kisara mercilessly.

Kisara just laid there, biting her lower lip from a blood-wrenching scream, taking the whipping without crying or yelling at all.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" he huffed.

A quivering voice was the reply, barely able to restrain the hot tears of hate that were near the edge of falling. "Yes sir."

The satisfaction that he had won and that she had learned her lesson made him grin. However, even that was not enough for him.

"You seem to have gained quite the courage to rebel in the past few days, so I don't believe a mere whipping is enough…" Kisara silently prayed to the great Ra that there was not going to be another one in store for her. " You should know that you will never get away from me, I own you, and if you ever try to escape, I will kill you dead on the spot." He threatened. "As for your punishment, you will not be fed today, for the rest of this week you will be sleeping outside with the animals, and finally, I think fetching the water and carrying the trash to the city dump would be appropriate." He then simply walked away, carelessly and feeling triumphant, as though he had just slayed a mighty dragon.

Kisara watched helplessly as he strolled out, returning to reality from the scrubbing of sponges on the hard marble floor. It seemed the rest of the slaves were already done with their jobs and was now impatiently waiting for her to be done with hers, so that they could finally get some food in their starving bellies. So impatiently that they had finally decided to clean for themselves, in an effort to get the job done quicker.

As the slaves were done scrubbing, each of them greedily lined up for food, while Kisara sat stupidly, trying not to pay any attention to the pleasing aroma of food, even if it was just hot rice and fish.

'I wish one of them would share…' she thought hopefully, as the sweet aroma lingered around her, mocking her. But she knew it wouldn't be true. This was there only meal of the day and no one shared with anyone, no matter the circumstance. To be honest, if she was in the shoes of a slave with rice, even she would not share the costly rice with anyone.

'I wish I had just a few grains.' She thought pathetically. But then again, she wished for a lot of things she couldn't have: courage to stand up to her uncle, money to move forever away from this city, or even a new master, just anything to leave her uncle. And although she certainly did not get her few grains of rice, she would soon get another one of her wishes…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'Ugh,' was probably the first thought that came into Kisara's head, when the harsh-shining Egyptian sun waked her up rudely. Even though Egypt was set ablaze everyday by the hot Egyptian sun, when night came, the temperatures would drop drastically and combine that with the hard Earth she was forced to lie upon, and the result was a pretty much sleepless night. Barely awake, she headed toward the pond to wash up and then start on her extra chores.

Fetching water. Ugh. Even though the well was just outside from the gorgeous, huge house of her uncle, fetching water, two buckets at a time, was definitely not a fun thing, especially when considering the others are still lying peacefully on their mats in blankets, sleeping. Finally, as the other slaves were getting up, yawning, and washing up she was done.

'I swear my shoulders are going to snap off.' she thought. But she still had to dump their trash into the local dumpster located on a hill isolated from the city. Her shoulders begged in protest for her to let go of the trash as soon as she hitched it to her back. But who knew what would've happened if she didn't finish her punishment, so with driving force she ran to the dumpster and back.

'This sucks.' Was all that could come to mind, as she walked back. Her shoulders were aching red, and hurt terribly. But as she saw her uncle's house from a distance, she soon forgot, there standing in their doorway, was the infamous High Priest Seth. She had heard that he was the most wanted bachelor in all of Egypt, and now she knew why.

Curiosity then surged in her. 'Why would the great High Priest Seth come to their house?' Could it be for something their uncle did, and not he going to be arrested? Hope then overcame her body, but was soon defeated by disappointed. Although the High Priest was certainly not smiling, he certainly wasn't in the mood to arrest anyone either.

'I'll go through the other way.' She thought, giving the handsome priest one more glance. True, it was also shameful in Egypt for a slave to look at a High Priest or Pharaoh except when ordered to, but still she gave the handsome priest one more secret glance that she thought he would certainly not notice. Unfortunately for her, that glance would go not unnoticed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her, and they each looked into their eyes. Her looking into his icy blue orbs and he looking into her crystal blue eyes, that spoke of hope, sorrow, and even hate. Kisara's uncle noticing the high priest's glance going to someone turned to her, and she immediately broke their eye contact and continued walking.

All day, while Kisara was doing her chores, she daydreamed. But this time not of questions of moral to her uncle, but of High priest Seth. 'What would it be like to be a Priestess or any kind of royalty, rather than a slave?' she thought, dreaming until dinnertime.

Naturally, nobody likes having their questions unanswered, and so Kisara stood right by the door the entire time eavesdropping to the conversation between her master and the high priest. Luckily, most of her questions were answered. It seemed the High Priest Seth was talking to her master because the royal court was now short one person, after a Priest retired, so now, it was High Priest Seth's job to decide who would get the position of being a high priest. Kisara almost laughed. Her master, a high priest? They were like an oxymoron. Everything that High Priest Seth was looking for, her uncle didn't have.

The room soon became silent, except for the small gulps of expensive wine every once in a while. Much to Kisara's delight, it seemed that her uncle had failed to impress the high priest, and would therefore not win the job. This seemed to be quite evident to the uncle as well, as he pondered for a new conversation starter.

"So how has the Egyptian economy faired?"

"Good" was the simple, annoyed reply, that dead-ended the conversation in its tracks.

Kisara had heard enough, it was obvious her uncle was not going to get the job, and who knows maybe the high priest saw what her uncle really was, an arrogant, cruel, unjust man that always thought he was the best in everything, when really nothing.

Kisara, with newfound delight, was walking away now, quietly, but carelessly, a costly mistake.

Her uncle had heard her footsteps and an idea to impress the high priest had come to mind.

"Get over here now!" he said, loudly, so that she could hear from in the hall.

She cursed silently. 'But wait, he wouldn't punish me in front of the high priest, would he? That would certainly let him have no chance to get that extra chair as a priest.' She thought, assumingly.

Still, Kisara walked in, hot with shame, here she was in trouble in front of the High Priest.

"You know High Priest, I believe in justice."

Seth raised his eyebrows, interested. 'Finally, something other then worthless idle chit-chat.'

"And as part of the royal court of High Priests and Priestess, I will make sure justice is served in Egypt. No matter who does it, I will find them-even if it means going to the depths of hell myself- and bring them to justice before the Pharaoh and the High Priests." He paused letting the words sinking in.

"Interesting" the high priest said.

A feeling of disappointment filled Kisara. 'Perhaps he was going to get the job after all. Can't the High Priest Seth, see that he was just lying.'

"I will spare no one. Even if a rich man, or even one of my friends, committed a felony, I will serve justice. Egypt deserves justice and I will serve it." The uncle continued.

The High Priest grinned the slightest grin. 'Perhaps my fruitless search is over.'

"And I will give you an example. "the uncle said. His idea was working even better than he had expected; he should've almost thanked Kisara for eavesdropping and giving his this brilliant idea. "Our here friend here," he said, gesturing toward Kisara, " was eavesdropping on people she shouldn't have. So I will serve justice and make her understand what she should and shouldn't do." He concluded, drawing out his whip.

The slightest grin immediately disappeared from Seth's face, replaced by a frown and narrowed eyes, which the uncle did not seem to notice. That kind of punishment for eavesdropping was extreme. Even he remembered eavesdropping, when he was just a little boy of 7, and his dear mother, only scolded him.

Kisara was terrified, never had she expected this.

The whip sung through the air, like a whistle, bringing everyone back to reality, but not quick enough for Kisara, for she fell immediately on impact, where her uncle continued to whip her.

LASH! Another hit and she could barely contain the hot tears that sprung into her eyes. LASH! And those hot tears started to fall.

"Please stop." she pleaded, barely audible, hoping that for some miracle that the whip would stop it's singing in the air. Suddenly it did.

Kisara looked up and couldn't believe what she saw; there was High Priest Seth right in front of her, as the whip had wrapped itself around his arm.

But High Priest Seth didn't even seem to notice the crimson-red blood on his left arm. "If that's the way, you treat a girl who had just simply eavesdropped, I don't even want to see what you'll do to someone who commits a felony. Seemingly power over everything is not what we need in the court " he said, barely able to restrain his anger at this man.

The uncle was taken back; he didn't know what to say.

Seth on the other side turned around and inspected the girl. Immediately a memory came rushing to him. Not only a memory from his youth of a girl like this one, but also one from Isis.

_Flashback_

_It was a cool Egyptian morning. The sun had barely risen and Seth was already hard at work, perfecting his sword fighting, when Isis walked up to him._

"_Seth." Isis said calmly, calling him by his first name._

_Seth did not stop his quick motions with the sword, battling with an invisible opponent. "What?"_

"_I had a dream about you."_

"_Really, and what was my role?"_

"_I can't be sure, it was a bit blurry, but I believe you will soon be reunited with a person that will change you forever."_

_He at first didn't say anything, just continued to jab away at the unknown opponent. "OK"_

_End Flashback_

'Is this the person that Isis was talking about? After all, I could feel her presence when she was eavesdropping…I have to find out.'

Seth turned around. "She will now come with me" Seth said pointing to Kisara, struggling to come up with an explanation ", since you cannot even treat her like a human. But because I'm in a good mood…" Seth threw a bag of golden coins at Kisara's master, " I have officially bought her."

Kisara couldn't believe it. The High Priest had bought her.

Seth again turned to pick her up, looking into her scared eyes with his reassuring ones.

"It's ok."

And she believed him.

And with that, Seth carried Kisara bride style and headed out the door, his cape fluttering magnificently in the evening breeze.


End file.
